


Gone

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Awakening [6]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Joe learns Richie has vanished after faking his death again.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Gone

“Your doing much better,” Methos called to Duncan as the other immortal revived again. She had to admit it was interesting how Duncan got a little bit stronger each time Methos killed him. She guessed it was the benefit of being an immortal allowing his atrophied muscles to heal a little bit each time. She knew from research that a human miraculously coming out of a thirteen year coma would still be bed ridden and not hobbling around trying to hold a sword after three weeks.

Joe walked in with a folder looking down at it in disgust. “I should have known he’d do this when I called.” He said as he sat down beside her. “Richie faked his death and took off again he’s completely dropped off the radar his poor watcher is trying to figure out what set him off.” She saw Duncan stopping what he was doing and walking over. “I’m sorry Mac but it might be a while before he resurfaces.”

She could tell that worried Duncan. “I still say you shouldn’t go see him Duncan, Richie means it when he said he would try to take your head if you showed up.” She hadn’t had many dealings with Richie since Duncan was knocked out. The few times she had seen him he’d made it clear he wasn’t willing to reminisce about old times.

Methos walked over and took something form the file. “The kid used the cheese grater again shame it was a nice tattoo.” She glanced over to see it was a police report about bits of skin found at the accident site where it was believed Richie’s body went down near a downed bridge during a storm. She noticed it said bits of the subject’s distinctive tattoo were among the recovered. “The kid has gotten really good at faking his death this is better than the time he set up that mob boss.”

She was sure she didn’t even want to know what Methos was talking about but Duncan was staring at him as if he was dying to ask. “Who’s the girl?” She asked looking at the woman crying in photographs by Richie’s grave.

“Local girlfriend,” Joe said shaking his head. “They had been dating ever since he got to town.” She saw Duncan’s frown get even bigger. “Richie left her his house and left the bike shop he owned to his employees.” Joe was scanning the records. “He was only carrying enough life insurance on that identity to cover the debts he’d created so we can’t find him by the beneficiary.”

“What about looking at his past habits,” She suggested not that she really thought it would help. “I mean sure the Watchers have a pretty detailed file on everything he’s been up to the last few years?”

“Not really,” Joe said shaking his head. “Richie knows about the watchers so he’s made a habit of spotting them and ditching whenever he feels like it and when his nomadic habits are in full swing he can be without an on sight watcher for months or even years.”

“I think you just have to accept Macleod that if Richie wants to be gone he’s going to be gone,” Methos said with a shrug and then she knew. He knew how to contact Richie the oldest among them never gave up that quickly unless he wanted the search done. “It is probably for the best that you focus on getting your life back in order and we need to get ready for the questions your re-emergence into the game is going to cause.”

“How exactly did you fake my death?” Duncan asked and she looked over at Joe and Methos. She’d never asked that question the role she’d been asked to play was grieving lover who got the bad news without really knowing all the details.

“Your actually listed as presumed deceased,” Joe said turning toward Duncan. “I listed you leaving to answer a challenge suddenly with no details on who you were fighting.” He looked a bit relieved. “I hoped you’d come out of it soon enough that your resurfacing wouldn’t look that odd.”

“In a lot of ways Richie taking off from Paris the way he did helped sell the idea of you being dead to the watchers with no body and no confirmed kill.” Methos said after that. “It made it look like your student was running for his life from whoever took your head.”

Later after Duncan had gone to lay back down and Joe had left she was looking over the file impressed at Richie’s attention to detail faking his death. “You know I miss the days when just a little bit of blood and over turned furniture was enough to fake your death.” She said to Methos as he entered the room. “So you know how to contact Richie don’t you?”

“Yes, but I’m not telling Macleod or Joe,” Methos said as he sat himself down at the table. “I barely got him to accept staying in touch with me after Paris and I won’t jeopardize a friendship to arrange a confrontation that neither he or Macleod needs.” She could understand that though she knew Duncan wouldn’t if he ever figured it out.

“Duncan and Joe might figure it out eventually you gave up really quickly,” she said and saw him smile. “You’ve already got a way out of that don’t you.” He nodded and pulled out a folder and handed it to her. She looked inside and her eyes widened. “I figured seeing this will shock Duncan enough that he’ll ask us to stop digging into Richie’s past and looking for him the man can be a bit of a prude you know.” She could definitely see where this would shock him.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
